Pathways
by Shadows In Shadows
Summary: After the tragedy of her gym being destroyed Misty chooses the path that will not only bring them to justice but will lead to her uncovering secrets embedded in her family for generations, find love and maybe even achieve her greatest dream. Heartache will ensure and her world will be turned upside down. Will she be able to keep her head above water or be swept away with the tide?
1. Changes

**Hi all thank you for taking the time to read my story! I will try update twice a week on Wednesday and Sunday. This story will aim to be finished by February. Misty will be the main character but Ash and most likely Brock will also be leading characters. I do not own any of the characters and will disclaim any that I create. Now on with the story and I apologize for the length but this is more of a prologue.**

Adrenaline pumped though my veins as I felt my hair fight against the iron grip the water droplets had, plastering it to my back. I could feel hope grip my heart as I scarcely dared to breathe. This is it. The phrase being repeated as if on autopilot in my head. Below me in the pool my Croconaw was seconds away from evolving. The last of the Pokémon choosing to evolve and then my team would be unbeatable. I saw a slight flicker of the fin of my Dewgong as she charged towards Croconaw in a takedown attack and I was momentarily taken by how beautiful she truly was.

Shaking myself from my thoughts I ordered Croconaw to dodge. He complied just missing her by the tip of his tail. Taking a deep breath, I ordered Croconaw to use an ice fang attack. Dewgong escaped using take down in the opposite direction.

I silently marvelled at my Pokémon's ingenuity and creativity but focused on the Pokémon I was commanding, the one who should be evolving…" now".

However, no light came. No glow shrouded my fearsome crocodile Pokémon and morphed into an even more fear inducing Feragilator. Looking up at me with sad eyes I wiped away my own sadness from my heart and dove in the water, fully clothed with my bikini under my clothing and in 10 strong stokes reached my Pokémon and hugged him.

"No worries Croconaw you are perfect to me no matter what form you are in. You just may not be fully ready to evolve but don't worry with you and me working together we will get then soon" I said while smiling and hugging my Pokémon and when a smile lit up his face and eyes my own sadness ebbed away replacing it with the love and affection I held for all my Pokémon.

Swimming to the side of the pool I pulled myself up and waited for my Pokémon to join me. Returning Dewgong and thanking her along with Croconaw I planned on taking them to the healing room and getting them recovered before releasing them into their habitats.

Since I have been gym leader I have made some major renovations. I was 14 when I first got the role and now at 18 years I have morphed the cerulean gym from the laughing stock it was with matching circus theme under my sister's leadership to a streamline and professional gym that both inspired, awed and drove fear into trainers.

The outside was still the same shape but was made of glass and was a huge fish tank on the exterior with golden swimming around and sand and coral on the bottom. It went all the way around the gym and when you enter a domed door in the reception you can still see them. The floor in reception was sand with a desk made of coral in the corner and another domed door behind it leading to offices with a door on the far side with other equipment I needed. There was a couch made of what seemed liked coral but was actually cushions with a driftwood coffee table and a water dispenser in the corner. There were two stair cases in each corner decorated in seaweed and coral and made of driftwood which lead to spectator seating. The roof was showing the fish tank and continued into the hallway in the battling room. I always smiled whenever I was in the room. Pride flooded through my veins whenever I saw my goldeen swim around and a slight smugness whenever I saw the looks of awe on the trainers faces when they come to challenge me. Gone where the eye sores of the past gym. I had made this my own. This is my gym, my home and I reign supreme.

The pool was 50 meters long with large islands dotted in the pool with trees. The pool was circular with two rock platforms either side for me and the trainers. There was Spector seating above looking into the gym which had glass roof that would open and shut. The room was state of the art and the surrounding land was sand and so was the bottom of the pool. I never failed to feel goose flesh rise on my arms and adrenaline flood my veins whenever I stood in this room. The cheer of the crowd was exhilarating. The thrill whenever I ordered my powerful Pokémon to strike another. The thrill of the win and the look of determination in the other trainer's eye. This was why I was a Pokémon trainer. The thrill and love of battles only intensified in this very room. The ethereal glow was the fish tank created an atmosphere I thrived in and so did my Pokémon. Anyone who came in here could tell one thing. This was my domain. I was as home here as my lapras in icy waters and no one, no one could take it from me.

Behind me at the end was a door with a domed roof that lead my training room what was a plain 50-meter tile pool with no spectator seating and tiles surrounding the pool with a door leading to a healing machine and food. I had a platform that I stood on to overlook and the walls were blue except for the far one overlooking their pools which was glass. While this room was the least impressive of the rooms in my gym it was one of my favourites. This room not only helped strengthen my team but also our friendship. As a child I knew relationships were important but it wasn't till I came home and worked on my relationships with my Pokémon that I fully grasped this. Since then we were on a tidal wave of victory and I refused to come crashing down.

Under the water was 3 tunnels. One leading to the artic pool, the freshwater lake pool and my big sea water pool which was all sealed off by glass panels which I opened with a button on my platform. The tunnels were 3 meters wide and could allow most of my Pokémon through but not all. Those I reached at the other side through a door in the glass wall.

First you see a 50-meter large round pool with rocks around it and a 30-meter beach surrounding it where my freshwater Pokémon lived. All the habitats replicated their natural habitats. Over in the far end of the large room was a 100-meter pool that was round with a beach and went shallow to 50 meters and was all water where Pokémon like gyarados lived. Through a glass door that allowed my pokemon to see each other was a large circular pool, about 70 meters in which was freezing temperatures with ice bergs and snow where my Lapras, Dewgong and Cloyster all lived. At the back of the large main room was a smaller pool where eggs lived. The habitat room was over 200 meters and took up the bulk of my gym. Inside the training room pool was a staircase where my apartment was with a balcony allowing me to look over on my Pokémon who lived in an open aired area. Around them was no aquarium as that was only in the areas people came to.

I loved my balcony. Not just because it was cool to have one, and it was but it allowed me to be with my Pokémon always. I was able to see them play, swim, relax and train and it warmed my heart. Looking out on my close to 30 Pokémon it reminded me why I trained, what this was for and overall my ultimate dream. We were a team and no one, not anyone could change that. We were not like the tide, fickle as it ebbed and flowed. No we were the actual ocean, constant, powerful and loyal.

Overall the renovations cost me more than I want to admit but my Pokémon loved it and so did it. It reminded me how much I had grown as both a trainer and a woman along with how my pokemon had advanced. Although I saw it in their battling and in the mirror the gym was my physical reminder. I loved it. My sisters had all moved out which meant I had to whole place to myself and with my Pokémon which was another reason for my closeness with them. They were all I had.

Healing my Pokémon, I entered the yard to a chorus of screams all excited to see Croconaw. Smiling a bit sadly but happily at the display of comrade I released him, gave him a kiss on the head into the freshwater pool to which his buddies came to console him. Smiling I went to the artic centre and after nuzzling with Lapras and patting cloyster I released Dewgong who happily sped through the water with a series of flips.

Giggling I said goodbye and left to pool, togekiss and politoed deciding to follow me. My pokeon often did this but I didn't mind as I was never lonely.

"Come on guys, let's go do some paperwork" I sighed as we traipsed to the main foyer and out the back office to do everything that kept my gym up and running.

Plopping down on my desk like a pebble in the pond I sighed longingly at the photo of the one who had captured my heart, same way as my rod had captured him all those years go.

Sighing nostalgically out the window I vowed to myself the same thing I always did.

"someday Ash, we shall be reunited, you a Pokémon master and be a water type expert and part of the Elite four, the last one you face before reaching the champion. This I promise" letting my gaze linger outside for a moment I returned the photo to its rightful position ad began the long dreary task of filling out paperwork.

 **Hi all! I know so far the story sounds dull but I needed to set the scene. Croconaw's desire to be a feragilator will be relevant later on I promise. Sorry about the lengthiness of the gym design but I wanted to reflect the fact that while Misty had changed so had the gym and her status as a gym leader and the changes reflect that. Next chapter will be longer and have more detail this just set the scene and gave everyone a glimpse of Misty's life.**

 **Also I changed the chapter a little due to the amazingly constructive help I received from Mira so hopefully she likes the changes and everyone like them to.**

 **THANK YOU OR POKE SHIPPER FOR BEING MY FIRS REVIEWER! It warmed my heart to see I had a reviewer so thank you for your generosity and also Mira who helped improve this chapter.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I aim to have the next chapter out by Sunday.**

 **Have a good week, Shadows**


	2. Passion derived from Flames

If anyone asked me how I felt about battling I would use one word. Indescribable. The energy that swelled in my veins and the exhilaration that didn't ebb long until the Pokémon were returned and the trainer had left are essential to my adoration to battling. The bond I felt with my Pokémon as we synced and worked as one unit, one the trainer and the other carrying out orders was one I could never articulate. I normally loved this and felt it whenever I released my friend but now all I felt was irritation.

You see I was-rudely-accosted for a battle before I had had coffee, fed my Pokémon and even gotten out of bed oh and of course before my referee had even come for work. The arrogant male swept his eyes over my body when I eventually came down the staircase and his eyes stayed hungrily fixated on my womanlier features.

If it was one thing I hated, not surpassing mistreatment of Pokémon but was being looked at the way my Gyarados looks upon his food- like I was a piece of meat ready for consumption. After angrily and vividly showing my frustration for this rude and arrogant male I found myself staring across the water, the athletes jacket slipping form my slender shoulders and revealing the black bikini I had on underneath. He kept staring at me and it made me pull the jacket, which went to my mid-thigh firmly around myself and huff before zipping it and bending down to pat the vaporeon that was silently giving me strength.

I was jarred from my thoughts as my referee came tumbling in like an ocean wave, no doubt getting my message that the rude trainer was refusing to leave until we battled. Looking at me with sympathy and asking the other trainer his name he raised his flags and explained my gyms rules. We were to hav battle. The first to lose the most Pokémon win. No substitutes allowed. Smirking at him and his chosen Jolteon I released Quagsire.

He glared at me angrily as he caught sight of Quagsire who would make the electricity a distant threat before calling his Pokémon to release a blast of condensed electricity towards quagsire. He dived into the water before I released a command. The thunderbolt harmlessly landing on a smaller island. I smirked. Let the fun begin.

I waited until Quagsire surfaced. His hard head forcing the skin of the water to bend around him before breaking it. As I commanded him a blast of water projected towards the Jolteon who dodged using quick attack. A smirk slunk onto the face. I had expected this. Quagsire waited till the blur was a meter away from him before throwing up a glistening sphere of green energy, as solid as steel to which the Jolteon banged into. He was dazed. Using this opportunity Quagsire spat a water gun on the ground hosting himself up before landing a solid slam on the Jolteon.

He was down. Glaring angrily at me and Quagsire he returned his fallen friend. A smirk made its way on my face. We had beaten him in 4 moves. A personal record.

Turning myself back to the battle I smirked as he released his second Pokémon. Ivysaur. Regardless of the type advantage we were going to win this. It had become personal.

"Razor leaf" the boy commanded before the spinning projectiles came careening towards Quagsire. I simply called for another protect and the leaves bounced off, some returning to hit the Ivysaur which angered my opponent.

"Solar beam!" the boy screamed, his anger clouding his judgement.

"Use yawn followed my mud bomb on Ivysaurs bulb" I commanded calmly, the yawn caused the Pokémon opposite me to also yawn, the power in its bulb fizzing a little. Mud bomb was released and coated the bulb in brown, making direct contact with the sun not possible.

"Now use secret power!" I screamed quagmire charging up the attack and it slammed into the ivysaur, severely weakening it.

"Ivysaur shake of the mud then release poison powder" the other trainer said and the ivysaur shook of the mud and dazzling purple specks shot out and overed the water.

I smirked at his strategy. I had used my tentacreul to train my Pokémon against this.

"Water gun on the ground and spin and then aim toward the water the spread out the poison" I screamed and smirked as the poison floated harmlessly towards the edges near when ivysaur was.

"Time to finish it, water gun at its feet then follow up with brick break!" the water gun caused it to stumble back but the red glowing attack cause it the go flying into the water. Directly into the poison.

Knowing he was beaten and even if he could defeat Quagsire he would need to defeat two more of my Pokémon the insolent trainer returned his Ivysaur, thanked it and forfeited.

"Thank you Quagsire, you battled amazingly" I said to Quagsire who leaped into the water as the poison was gone and swam towards me, joining Vaporeon and me.

"You had a few good strategies, the poison powder was very good. However, you are not strong enough to beat me. I am the 8th gym leader for a reason. Remember that" I said shaking his hand to which he nodded, vowed to become stronger and left.

I am meant to train today however I needed a break. The arrogance of Samuels words at the start had ground my nerves like waves on the rocks that through constant pressure turned them into sand. Instead I recalled my Mantine, Gyarados, Togekiss, Kingdra, Dewgong and Lapras and decided to go for a swim in the ocean and clear my head.

I locked the gyms doors, released Togekiss and flew down to the beach, closing my eyes and enjoying the tug I felt on my rib length orange hair. Eventually we reached the beach and we landed. I nuzzled my gorgeous Togekiss thanking the gods that she returned to me before releasing my team into the ocean.

Their cries were deafening. Waves churned. I got drenched due to Gyarados materializing and slamming his tail down onto the surface of the water. It was also the happiest I had been all morning.

I swam out into the water and perched myself on the back of the serpentine Pokémon before climbing up and settling into the ridge on the top of his head. We backed away from the shore and soon were skimming across the water.

I never felt more alive than when I was out in the ocean, the sea breeze tenderly stroking my hair back like a banner and sea salt coating her legs as my powerful sea serpent powered onwards. This was the only time I let myself be at peace; let my hair down and fully engage in my element.

Closing my eyes and tipping my head back I savoured the moment as I knew when I entered the shore all the freedoms an opportunity that could occur on the water would be rolled away from me like the ebbing tide and I'd be anchored in place once again.

Opening my eyes as I felt a particularly large volume of water hit, I laughed as I saw my Dewgong look up at me, seemingly laugh at me before diving back and speeding away before leaping out of the water and letting her body fall back in. Smiling at my Pokémon's joy my eyes caught my kingdra who was powering ahead a stern look on his serious face however his lips tugged back in a small smile. Up ahead my Lapras swam next to my powerful sea serpent as Gyarados swam along leisurely enjoying the feeling of the ocean against his skin.

my large smile ebbed as I saw the horizon up ahead knowing my freedom was soon coming to an end and I would have to face the stagnation that I left on land in regards to being a gym leader. With land 50 meters away I leapt of the serpent's head and dove into the water the bubbles melding around me like a second skin. Grapping hold of my Dewgongs fin I allowed myself to be pulled forwards knowing Gyardos was going to struggle getting me close enough. Once the shore was in view I gracefully got out of the water before turning back to my awaiting Pokémon.

"I'm sorry guys but you know we have to go back' I said a bit of sadness and some resentment and acceptance coating her words. Looking back, I recalled I Gyarados, Lapras and Dewgong along with kingdra before turning to mantine watching them disappear like the freedom I felt on the waves they thrived in.

Sighing in resignation I clambered on top of my beautiful Togekiss and shot forth toward home. I loved the gym, I really did. Especially after my renovations and changes I made and my Pokémon have progressed hugely by being there and I was getting closer to my overall dream. However, I longed to feel the freedom and carelessness of the road, sleep under a canvas of glittering stars and my only worry being mundane ones like not getting lost, having food and catching and training Pokémon. Gone were those days and in replacement I got paperwork, arrogant league officials and more paperwork.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by seeing something I never would have expected at a water type gym. Fire. Tongues of it licked the sky while stands of seaweed like smoke twirled in the air blowing slightly as if caught in a current. Below me there were millions of officials rushing about along with many civilians attempting in vain to remove the wall of flames.

I was shocked. It was if I accidently got in the way of Tentacruels poison sting again or lanturn accidently shocked me. How could this have happened? I had only been gone 2 hours.

Shaking myself free of such thoughts I robotically released my Pokémon who looked around confused at the lack of water before looking at the gym and releasing a flurry of water attacks.

Then I heard something that made my heart freeze and all the water in my body run cold. There was a bomb. Someone tried to kill me. They bombed my home.

"My Pokémon!" I gasped in realisation before rushing past the officials my hair streaming behind me like a beacon. People tried to grab me but nothing would stop me from saving my team. They were my family.

I was assaulted by smoke. It snaked down my throat and curled around my lungs seductively, trying to suffocate me in a way water never has. I hurled through the secret door that lead to my training room and in an armful I grabbed all my Pokémon's miniaturised poke balls. I didn't bother glancing at the skeletal remains of my gym my mind was focused on making sure my team were ok.

I burst through the doors and raced to the freshwater lake. I smiled in relief when I saw all my Pokémon safe under various protective shields. They removed them when they saw me. I nodded to them to let them know I was ok and recalled all of them, counting to make sure I hadn't missed anyone. Vaporeon refused to go in. She stayed out with me. She was currently the only thing keeping me together. We raced to the seawater pond. We repeated the process and soon everyone was safe in their poke balls. We ran to the artic section. Cloyster was the only one there. He was safe. I returned him.

Shock was settling into my system. The simple, straight forward thoughts all I could process. My hands were going numb and I could feel panic rising in my chest like a sea swell. Vaporeon nudged me and together we sprinted back outside, smoke trying to strangle us and I tried to keep it together as I saw the charred remains of my gym.

Outside I threw myself onto the floor as paramedics and my Pokémon rushed me. I don't remember after that. They called it shock. I called it the worst pain I have ever experienced.

I glanced back at the shell of my gym and felt the shock thaw a little as white hot anger flooded my veins. Who would dare to destroy my gym? My home? The left flank had fully been blown up and the steel pipes were charred and twisted. The rest was a charred mess and I released a breath I didn't know I had as the rest of it fell. The water had been evaporated but whatever was left spilled out as if it was weeping for its loss My brain briefly flickered towards the goldeen I had in there and let the pain was over me before my mind centred on one thing.

Someone destroyed my home. They put my family, my Pokémon in danger.

I had no idea who they were, why they did that or why they wanted me dead. It felt like there were massive obstacles on this path preventing me from thundering down it, destroying those who dared challenge me. I had no idea what the purpose was but all I knew was that this path beckoned me. I was a water Pokémon being sung to by the sea of carnage I had witnessed and let the sweet melody wash over me.

I knew this would be tough. I knew there was not a full chance I would succeed. I knew it would be dangerous however this path was calling me and I need closure. One glance at my burned Pokémon solidified this for me.

When I found who did this they would pay.

This I promise.

 **Hey all I know I said I would update yesterday but I got really busy so I am updating today. Hope you all like the battle, they boy was less than half her strength which is why she defeated him easily. Hope I captured the bond between pokemon and trainer well and FINALLY i could progress the story to her gym getting destroyed. Hope you all liked it and will have another update by next Monday. Hope you have a great day\night wherever you are and enjoed this chapter of Pathways.**

 **Shadows**


	3. Emotions are more than skin deep

I listlessly stroked Vaporeon's head as I zoned out, not paying the proper amount of attention to what Professor Oak was saying as I should have been. I couldn't help it, a storm of thoughts and emotions were invading my mind; in all honesty, he was lucky I was even pretending to pay an attention to him at all. As soon as the thought invaded my mind guilt swelled inside me knowing that this wasn't the proper way to thank my host for gifting me residence for as long as I needed it.

After my gyms explosion made region wide news (even making it into the regions of Johto and even Hoenn due to the status and prestige I had ensured, the thought had guiltily surfaced and caused a string of pride through my system), investigations had promptly taken place. First into the cause of the explosion which quite frankly made anger explode inside me. The assholes thought it was faulty wiring that caused the explosion or one to many water attacks that had done it. I vehemently denied that, my tone turning glacial and my stance unyielding, only thawing when the response sheepishly came back that it was indeed a bomb and not a mistake of the gym leader, namely me. I know I shouldn't have but I felt a bit smug at this, _last time they will doubt my word_ I snappily thought.

My sisters were frantic at the news, Violet was in Hoenn as she had a modelling contract there so heard last. All my sisters wanted to come see me to which I politely told them to push off and that I had it handled. After an hour of arguing and one threat to roast them with my Gyarados's flamethrower my sisters relented but not before I promised them I'd call them if I changed my mind. I think we all knew it would never happen but I relented if only to get them off my back.

After the explosion occurred, my Pokémon and I had been administered first aid. I was understandably frantic at the burn marks coating my water Pokémon and the life of my seaking hung in the balance. He was so badly burnt it would takes months to properly heal. They told me it would be an expensive process and it would be easier to put him out of his misery. One glare from me promptly shut the doctors up and the wad of cash I had conveniently in my wallet further solidified their silence. After I'd been admonished for going into a burning building, something I ignored and stared at them as if they had three heads at the very idea I'd leave my team in there, I received news I was to be staying with Professor Oak in Pallet town. The league had offered to set me up at the plateau and offer necessary protection but thankfully the kindly professor pointed out I had access to all my team that his ranch. There was the bonus also of the copious amounts of other strong trainer's Pokémon being there, including a certain raven haired trainer's team, not to mention the professor and I were very close as he helped me learn more about water Pokémon so I'd be more comfortable at his home. It took some…persuasion but let's just say my Gyarados was notorious and my temper was equally famous so after being told I was better suited to be a fire type trainer they relented and I went to stay at the Oak compound.

Investigations had been made and the challenger I had was in the clear but regretfully my referee Angus was killed in the explosion. I went to his funeral and even gave a speech. The entirety of Cerulean would miss him, especially me as he was one of my closest friends and only human companion who I saw on a continuous basis after my sisters moved out.

It had been 3 weeks since that had all happened and no progress had been made much to my annoyance. Apparently, it was the Leagues mission and main concern to figure out who did this and until then the other gyms were being monitored and the league resources were solely focussed on the matter.

"Misty, are you paying attention?" the voice of the professor startled me out of my thoughts and in return I awarded him with an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry professor but I can't stop thinking about my gym being destroyed and how useless I feel being cooped up in a stuffy lab when I could be out helping!" I exploded, slamming my fists on the table to accentuate my anger before apologizing profusely at calling him lab stuffy.

"I understand how you feel Misty but It's for your own protection, we do not know if the person was after you specifically or the league in its entirety so until then you must remain here" professor Oak reiterated what he had been telling me the entire 2 weeks I had been here and I could tell he was tiring of the speech if the sigh he released at the end was any indication.

"I understand that, I really do but I just feel so… so useless here! I am the strongest gym leader in the entirety of Kanto, orange island and projected soon to be Johto I can help" My voice got progressively louder at the end of my statement until I was screaming at the professor.

I felt bad, taking my anger out on the man who'd done nothing but help but I needed a vessel to take my anger out on. It wasn't directed at him, I think he knew that but one look at the hurt expression on his face had me spluttering out a few apologies. I haphazardly kicked out my chair, pausing briefly to pick it up before turning and making a beeline for the compound where the Pokémon were. I knew only being in my team's presence could calm me now.

I could feel the professors gaze on my back as he watched me become a silhouette in the distance and my Vaporeon a distant blue blur beside me. I knew he was worried about me and was concerned as I rejected human contact more daily preferring the company of my team to console me. I couldn't help it, whenever I saw another human all I could think of was Angus and the grief and guild flooded me all over again. Only my team could understand me enough to try and help me deal with the overwhelming sense of guilt I felt at Angus's death along with the hordes of Goldeen's demise, Seaking's potentially lethal injuries and a few other Pokémon I had at the gym's comparatively more minor injuries.

I ignored my teams inquiring stares instead I threw of my clothes with practiced ease leaving me in my navy blue one piece before diving into the lake and letting the water wash away my problems, if only temporally.

I knew he was there. I could feel his concerned gaze on me as I propelled myself through the water. Dewgong and Lanturn swam along beside me, trying to ensure my safety and to prevent me from overexerting myself as my Mantine swam beneath me ready to catch me should my limbs give out.

When I first spied him on the shore I paused as I heard my name be called out, the voice sounding hazy as the water massaged my ears as I propelled myself further. I knew he expected me to stop swimming. He knew I was aware of his presence on the bank. I knew he expected me to get out of the water and launch myself at him but all I could do is move my arms rhythmically, if a bit robotically and let the water cradle me.

I was surprised though. I expected him to come charging in the water and drag me out kicking and screaming. Perhaps he had matured some and realized I needed some space, perhaps he didn't want to get wet although I think the formers more plausible.

Eventually I slowed my movements and instead just let the water cradle me and just… floated. I was face down in the water and just watched the contrasting fiery ribbons of my hair as they moved against the shocking blue that captured them. I knew my Pokémon were worried, Mantine had even risen and I could feel her skin a hairs width away, ready to rise me up and force me to breath if needed. I smiled. My Pokémon. My constant saviours.

Letting out an internal sigh I increased the weight in my legs by slowly rotating my body till I was upright. I put my head back and smiled as my hair slunk away from my face and instead framed my body in a halo of crimson steams before I rose out of the water again, those same steams slick against my shoulders and back.

For a while neither of us spoke. Russet brown met cerulean blue and all of time froze over. I felt my heart beat pulsing beneath my ribcage and my face heated up along with my body causing the water around me to trick me into thinking it was heated.

After what felt like an eternity I knew I had to speak but before I could open my mouth I waded to shore; the water falling around me as if I had burned it. I stopped when we were 2 meters away.

He opened his mouth but then closed it looking like a Magikarp personified.

Neither of us spoke and I closed my eyes briefly before I felt a force smack into me like an ocean into a rock and I let myself fall apart in his arms, trusting him to protect me and be my rock as I let all the emotions I had been holding be released.

Tears thundered down my cheek bones, one replacing the former in a continuous stream. My body shook brokenly and my legs gave out below me, no longer having the energy to support the weight my body had been bearing all my life, especially these last few weeks.

He didn't chastise me for getting him wet, instead he pulled me close and stroked my head and just let me have the silence I needed to cry out all the heart ache. I never saw this side to him before. This.. dare I say it, maturity encasing his constant kindness instead of the kindness being shaped by childish impatience and arrogance. I was startled as the stray thought interrupted the whirlpool of pain clouding my mind like a sunbeam staring through the charcoal clouds.

Eventually I cried out all the moisture my body allowed and I slowly pulled myself together, even so much as physically tensing my body. I steeled my resolve before locking gazes and giving him a watery smile.

"Hello Ash, I wasn't expecting you for a few days yet" I managed to choke out amid the hick ups assaulting my body.

He didn't reply for a while, his face marred with concern for me as he focused on making sure my strength had returned to me and once he was satisfied he gave me a smile before squeezing my arm and replying.

"Yes, well I didn't expect to be here this early either but once I heard about what happened I used my Starapter to get to Charific valley and an old friend of ours flew me here" he stated before letting that heart wrenchingly gorgeous grin at me and making my legs return to their weakened state.

"I guess two good things have risen out of this tragedy" I offered weakly, sighing and shaking my head at his confused look before explaining they were him reuniting with Charizard and our reunion.

It looked like a lightbulb had gone off in his head and his infectious grin intensified making my own watery smile light up my own face. It was good to know that even though he had evidently matured some things remain the same and I acknowledged that in my life right now stability is much appreciated.

"Come on we better return to prof Oak, he seemed worried bout'cha when I came in" Ash said, making more guilt to seize my heart as I sighed before replacing my discarded clothes back over my dripping body before nodding and following him back to the lab. Vaporeon, Politoed, Poliwrath and Azumarril following quietly and loyally in my wake.

We walked in companionable silence even though I could tell from his fidgeting he was dying to hear what happened all those weeks ago. I sighed and told him I'd explain later when Brock got here as it was too painful to recount several times to which he nodded in return.

Eventually we reached the doors and I apprehensively approached the professor and apologized for my outburst. He just waved me off and smiled at me, accepting my apology graciously.

"Ash my boy, so glad you arrived so speedily and I see you got your Charizard back, a good asset to your team I'd image" Professor Oak said animatedly to Ash putting his wrinkled hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Sure is professor, with Charizard by my side the next badge is mine!" Ash cheered raising his arm in the air while Pikachu cheered in response to his trainer's enthusiasm.

I smiled warmly at Ash before jumping when I felt a hand touch my side. I glanced down and smiled when I saw the normally serious eyes of my Poliwrath had softened and was replaced with concern for me. I smiled and stroke him between the eyes, his favourite spot and assured him quietly I was okay and promised him with my eyes we would talk later. He nodded and just crossed his arms and returned the surroundings, no doubt ready to protect me at a moment's notice.

Ash ended up having dinner at the ranch once Professor Oak extended the invitation. He told us extensively of his travels and how he was about to get his last badge in Sinnoh when he heard about my gym blowing up. Immediately guilt flooded my heart and I apologized profusely to which he said firmly that friends were more important than any gym badge and boded no argument on the matter.

That night as I lay in bed letting the experiences and emotions of the day wash through me I let out one of my first genuine smiles that month. Somehow deep in my heart I knew that everything would be okay.

How could it not be? I had my best friend back, another on his way who should be arriving in the next few days and my team surrounding me.

So why did the heavy feeling in my heart not go away even as I let myself sink into darkness and into a restless slumber.

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages iv just a lot of personal things going on, things I don't wish to share on such a public forum. I have already written the draft of the next chapter which will have a cliff hanger and will shed some light on how Misty gained so many more Pokémon so there will be an information overload. I spent a great deal of time editing this chapter and apologize if there are any issues with it grammatically or spelling wise. Once I finish this story I will go through it again and will edit it. I also have 2 more Pokémon related stories I will do once this is done so if you like my stuff keep an eye out for them!**

 **I know not much has happened yet but it is only the third chapter and I am just setting the scene and will slowly introduce characters. I'm an author who likes to slowly set the scene and have a strong foundation before releasing the main plot, or plots in this case. Yes, there is more than what I put in the bio but as you guys know there are only so many words.**

 **I apologize for such a long author's note and sincerely hope you like my work and will update within the next few days. I want to make sure I have at least 1-2 chapters on the go before I update so have a bank of chapters so to speak when Uni gets busy.**

 **Thanks again**

 **Shadows.**


	4. The Calm before the Storm

The next few days passed by in a blur of training my pokemon who had not been injured, catching up with friends and meeting Ash's and later Brock's new Pokémon when he made it to the compound a few days later. Brock had to stay in Sinnoh for a few days later than Ash as he had a few things to take care of; none the less I was stoked to have him back and greeted him with a hug overlayed with sisterly affection.

Both the boys were staying in the Ketchum residence. This delighted Delia and she couldn't stop smiling and cooing about having her boy home and his best friends along with him. While she was extremely sympathetic and concerned for me and my situation, this didn't stop her cheery mood and honesty, I was glad it didn't stop this, in her eyes, momentous occasion from bring much needed joy to her. Since I had taken up residence over in the Oak compound I had visited Delia frequently; a fact that thrilled the woman who had become more like a mother to me over the years I had been running the gym. Since I had moved back to Kanto to take over my gym I frequently made visits to her whenever I visited the aging professor.

Currently me and my prior travelling companions were relaxing out in the grass. A soaring tree provided us shade while simultaneously generously providing homes for some of the flying types that lived on the property. The sky was a blank blue canvas above us with only a few blotches of clouds languidly cruising by. The sun's rays danced over our bodies and seeped into our skin warming us up despite the curtains of wind that swept the area.

I opened an eye and stretched my body out lethargically, releasing my muscles from the cramp that claimed them. I sighed, relishing in the warmth and the serenity that came only in the presence of the two guys beside me. I shut my eyes again and snuggled into the warmth of the earth and let myself fall slowly into a slumber….

I was then rudely awoken by a water gun to the face.

I gasped as the frigid water contacted my heated skin. After the shock of the gelid water had left my system I couldn't help but laugh as I saw my stupefied and freezing friends beside me. I followed their line of vision and couldn't stop the laugher bubbling and releasing it as I saw my politoed and croconaw laughing. The pair of them were bracing themselves on their knees, laughter wracking their forms and they only paused to grin at me when they saw me looking.

"What's the big idea soakin' us!" Ash shouted, standing up and glaring at my mischievous team members.

"Yea, can't you see we are relaxing?" A frustrated brock asked glaring disapprovingly at my still amused Pokémon.

Shaking my head, I heaved myself onto my feet and ignoring their confused looks I sauntered over to my Pokémon. Raising my eyebrow and tapping my foot they had the sense to avoid eye contact with me and sheepishly stop laughing.

"Well Croconaw, Politoed care to explain?" I said keeping my face neutral to stop the laughter from escaping and instead fought to school my face into a look of disapproval.

"Croc, con, croconaw, co, naw! My croconaw said feverishly while looking at me pleadingly.

At such a display, I couldn't stop the grin from taking over my features and both my Pokémon visibly relaxed. Shaking my head, I told them I wasn't mad but to not do that in the future to which they nodded. With the discipline over I crouched now and hugged them both at the same time, thanking them for trying to cheer me up. They smiled and nodded at me before nuzzling me. I giggled and smiled as they both jumped back into the water no doubt going to try antagonize one of my more serious team members.

Shaking my head, I returned to my confused friends and sighed before smiling at them and lying back down on the ground.

"Um Misty what was that about? And since when did you have a Croconaw?" Ash asked confusion clearly colouring his words.

"Come to think of it Misty you have a lot of new Pokémon, where did you get them all from when you've been at the gym?" Brock asked also returning to his seat leaning against the tree.

I sighed, wishing desperately that I could go back to the serenity that had claimed me before. I opened one eye, eerily reminiscent of a certain mischievous croc pokemon of mine and with that one look I knew that wouldn't be an option, if their inquisitive expressions were any indication.

"Well Ash they are my more mischievous Pokémon and that was their way of trying to cheer me up as I've been a bit down recently" I explained. I had to look away and ignore the looks my two friends cast each other at my obvious confession.

"As for how I got Croconaw and the rest of my newer Pokémon It's a long story, you sure you wanna hear it?" I paused to assess their reactions and when they both nodded I continued.

"I'll start with my new Kanto Pokémon. I often train in the seafoam islands to strengthen both myself and my team. I went there one day to train up Dewgong who was at the time a little Seel and with my newly evolved Cloyster. While there I was followed through the cave by a little Krabby who once I noticed him following us decided to challenged us. Initially I didn't want to capture him but he put up such a valiant fight against Cloyster I just had to! At the same time, I saw a little Slowpoke who was separated from the rest and I had wanted a Slowking for a while so caught him to." I said a smile taking over my features once I finished recounting my story.

"After training them up for a few weeks I went to the beach to do some deep- sea training with Gyarados. While getting him to practice freezing waves as they got near use I noticed there was the most beautiful Tentacool trapped in a net! We saved him and it was love at first sight, we didn't even battle him he wanted to come with us" I exclaimed clasping my hands together, my eyes shining with happiness. In my happiness haze I payedno notice to my male companions who were shaking their heads at my display.

"Vaporeon was a different story. Do you remember my friend Sakura? We met her and her 4 sisters on our journey?" I paused ignoring Brock fangirling in the corner and professing his love to a tree not realizing it wasn't the girls.

"Well after coming and defeating me for my badge she later came by for a visit and we became close friends. One trip she came by and had an eevee egg. She explained she didn't want another Eevee and knew I wanted a Vaporeon so she gave him to me. It was one of the happiest moments of my life" I said smiling when the aforementioned eeveelution came darting over and rubbed himself against me.

"My Blastoise was a gift from the professor when a year and a half ago, I reached Kantos top gym leader. He was a little squirtle who no one had picked that year as he was a runt so he gave him to me to train. Since then he has become one of my strongest battlers" I said while stroking vaporeon who had fallen asleep in my lap.

"Lapras I found separated from her pod and being tormented by hunters. Not only did I save Lapras and get the hunters arrested but the beautiful creature decided to join me as she was so thankful and lonely" I said sadness coating my words. My confession caused the others to gasp and righteous anger to contort their features. I nodded at them, reminiscing about my own abject fury at the treatment of the poor pokemon. My anger slowly melted away when I thought about how amazing she was and how great it was to have another team member in the ice enclosure to accompany my other ice dwelling member. Or how great it was I reminded myself mentally.

"Poliwrath I caught while training at a freshwater lake as a poliwag. I wasn't going to capture him but he took a liking to us like Krabby did in the Seafoam islands. I didn't actually catch him, when I wasn't looking he went into my bag and caught himself! Imagine my surprise when I found a full pokeball when I got home. I decided having a half fighting type would be helpful and he wanted to become one so now I have both evolutions of poliwag." I said finishing with a laugh at their expressions of amusement and as I recounted the story. Predictably ash got all haughty as I used to tease him for catching pokemon in this manner, but I just smiled and ignored him and carried on with my tale.

"I caught my Johto Pokémon when I took a journey there when the league challenge was on about a year and a half ago. Croconaw I received about a year ago, from the professor there as payment for letting him use my poliwag evolutions for his research. I'm over talking now so I'll tell you the individual stories of the rest of them later okay?" I said looking at them for confirmation before lying back and accepting Vaporeon's attempt to snuggle into my chest.

Before long I was asleep again. The warmth of the sun and the gentle lapping of the water lulled me back into dreamland. Vaporeon never left my side and I was dimly aware of Ash leaving when his Bayleaf came over to being him to the rest of his team.

I smiled to myself in my sleep as I rested under the watchful eye of my pokemon and Brock and let myself think maybe, just maybe everything would be okay.

All thoughts of peace were rudely snatched away from me that night when the professor came stumbling in. His face was red and he was breathless from his obvious exhaustion. Despite his exertion there was an alertness in his eyes that quickly drained any thoughts of sleeps from my mind.

"Professor?" I asked sitting up in bed and covering my body with my blankets. All around me my Pokémon team were stirring.

"I'm sorry to awaken you Misty so late at night however once I tell you my news… I think you will forgive me" he said between shallow breaths; all the while leaning on his knees as he fought to regain his composure.

Irritation blossomed inside me even as I fought to control it. However, it constantly wrestled out from my control no matter how hard I tried to tame it. Can you blame me? Who likes being woken at… whatever time this is. I grumbled mentally as I grew more frustrated by the second.

"Well Professor? What happened" I asked while he finally got his composure back.

He stared at me a second. His eyes were a combination of terror, fear and... pity? I fought to wrap my head around what had caused his surge of emotion in the normally mild tempered professor however nothing had prepared me for his next words.

I froze. I'm not ashamed to admit it. I couldn't react any other way as the realization that a war was coming flooded any control I had over my own body and thoughts.

"What?" I croaked weakly, desperately hoping I had misheard him. Everyone did say my ears and brain was gonna get waterlogged and for once I desperately hoped this was the case. One look at the normally well composed professor was enough to assure me sadly what he had said was real and no amount of wishful thinking could change it.

Because the unthinkable had happened

Celadon gym had been attacked.

 **Hey everyone hope you liked the update to Pathways! Finally, some more action is happening and some foreshadowing is happening. More drama will occur next chapter which I have just started writing. I know I said I wasn't going to update for a while but I decided I needed to give you guys some action.**

 **Now I'm not normally one to do this but if you have the time and desire please leave a review, the only way I can improve is if you guys let me know what you think. Doesn't have to be anything lengthy but it's always nice to know people are reading and enjoying. Hope I'm not being too pushy but if you don't ask you don't receive, right? *hides behind computer***

 **Anyway, I'll try release the next update sometime next week so stay tuned for that! Have a great day everyone and hope you enjoyed.**

 **Shadows**


	5. A day of Surprises

Anger flooded my veins as I watched the vultures have a field day with the news of the explosion of the Grass type gym in celadon city, run by one of my dearest friends, Erika. Some poxy reporter was standing in front of the skeletal remains that was once the proud structure of the grass gym. Her clear voice managing to cut through the devastation and command attention despite the glowing wreckage framing her from behind.

After the news was given to me about this travesty last night I knew there was no chance of rest. I stumbled out of bed and in the process accidently knocked over a sleeping Vaporeon who half-heartedly doused me with a cold spray. I sent him a sleep addled glared but otherwise I ignored him in favour of speeding after the professor to find out more information.

Turns out during the night whoever decided it was a great idea to turn my gym into a piñata did the same to hers. Many grass and bug types who lived there died along with 3 workers from her store. It was complete devastation and the result was 2 of her main battlers, including her vileplume were almost fatally injured. Just like me she chose to pay the fee to give her Pokémon the necessary treatment, despite the stupid advice not to as it was too expensive.

I was furious. White hot anger bubbled inside me as I continued watching. I called their Officer Jenny when I woke up and asked if they needed any help to get rid of the fire as I didn't think they had many powerful water types at their disposal. As I predicted they did. Knowing I couldn't get there in time I talked to my team and sent her gyarados, Blastoise, crcocnow, kingdra, ploitoed and slowking who all helped remove and in Slowkings case, contain the fire with his psychic abilities.

My Pokémon had since been returned to me as the flames had reached the stage where they were just smoking and could be controlled by humans and their teams. I couldn't help but feel as though a piece of my heart had been returned to upon their arrival as I hated not having all my team around me. Erika had messaged me over poke chat to thank me for my help to which I told her I wish I could do more. Her Vileplume, her best friend was in critical condition and getting surgery, the resulting blast was more catastrophic for her grass types than my water types.

Ash and Brock had come over about 2 hours after I had been awoken; they were mad we had waited but had relented when I explained there was no time to inform them. If their curses and clenched fists were any indication I knew they were just as steamed about the situation as I was and wanted to help.

I had decided I was going to go to Celadon and see Erika; thought maybe our common experiences could give us a sense of comrade and understanding that no other trainer could hope to bring. I knew it wasn't much but it was all I could do at this point as security had increased. When I was caught trying to clamber onto my gyardos in probably the most hurried and ungraceful mount I had ever done, my guards were furious and took away my access to gyarados, the only Pokémon large enough to make the journey. Gyarados fought in a flurry of flames and energy beams but he was subdued and removed and no matter how much I argued, nothing would change their minds. It was a matter of my safelty they said. When they turned their backs I promptly stuck up my middle finger at their retreating forms. That's what I thought about their idea of safety.

Sighing in agitation I stomped back into the lab, giving up mostly on any half-baked escape attempts. Brock caught me steaming, or in his mind sulking and promptly admonished me for my reckless behaviour, he just wanted to go flirt with Erika, I thought angrily not paying the smirking Ash and tired professor any mind.

"Misty, I told you why you can't leave, it was one of the requirements of you staying at the lab and it's for your safety" professor Oak explained for the umpteenth time. He looked like he'd love to recline his offer and make me stay at the stuffy plateau after all.

I sighed in resignation and apologized again. I seemed like a broken record these days, I thought privately to myself. With my apology accepted and my actions forgotten for the most part professor Oak ambled of. He called over his shoulder that he had to some calls to make to see if any progress was being made.

Sighing loudly and achieving my goal at getting my male comrades attention I smiled to myself before looking up at them expectantly. They shared mutual looks of confusion before finally understanding. I wanted my gyarados back and I wanted him now.

"I'm sorry Mist but we can't get him back, why don't we do some training together so we can kick the butt of whoever is doing this?" Ash suggested once he finally cottoned on to what I was wanting.

I huffed in aggravation and tried to argue I couldn't train without gyarados. As usual Brock shot that down by saying I needed to work on my other Pokémon to get them to that level if I ever wanted to be a water master. Huffing again I relinquished and stormed outside, my confused and slightly amused friends following me. I walked until I got to the pond and whistled making my team all raise to the surface and stare at me expectantly. I raised their poke ball's and they understood. I returned them all before turning to Ash and smirking.

Let the games begin.

Walking to one side of the pond I looked at my opponent like a proud Persian, puffing my chest out and smirking slightly when I caught Ash in a daze staring at my chest straining the material of my white tank top while I rolled a poke ball between my hands. I crossed my arms which caused him to splutter in embarrassment and scratch the back of his head; all the while avoiding eye contact. Brock and I had matching Cheshire grins which only simmered down with Ash released his first Pokémon which to my surprise contained a Gible.

I held up my pokedex in confusion and smirked slightly when I saw he was half ground type.

This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Misty calls!" I exclaimed stretching out my limbs and arched back while raising one foot to my head, "Croconaw!" I finished putting my leg down and throwing my poke ball out into the water.

"Croconaw!" he exclaimed, beating his chest before glaring fiercely at the small dragon.

"Croconaw, show Ash the power of water and begin with your water gun!" I exclaimed, smiling as I felt the familiar surge of adrenaline being released into my blood stream.

I smiled as I saw the water arch over. For a second it looked like it was going to hit but in my heart, I knew it wasn't. As I had privately predicted Gible dodged using dig at his trainer's command.

"Wait for it then use Rock smash!" Ash exclaimed, the familiar red tint of battle taking over his features.

I smirked. This was how it was supposed to be. Him and I battling each other making each other stronger and bringing each other to our limits. It felt sublime and I hadn't felt this way in a while.

I shook myself out of my daydream and told croconaw to use hover. I let a sly grin take over my features as Ash scratched the back of his neck and scowled. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he attempted to figure out what the hell hover was.

He gasped. Right when Gible was causing the surface to crumple as be reached the surface croconaw used a high-pressure water gun to propel himself upwards and out of the vicinity of the white glow taking over his opponent's fist.

Gible landed, looking at his trainer for his next direction. Before Ash could comment Gible got an ice fang to the head when my croc came down, causing him to gasp out in pain at the super effective move.

I called my Croc Pokémon back and he obeyed. I looked at Ash, my eyes shining and my lips curving as I saw how wide his eyes were and the slight slackness to his jaw. Last time he saw me I wasn't this good and now I was… I could see the change in him as he realized he could go hard ball. Throwing his arm up he pulled his league hat so the brim was facing backwards, as if this one simple move would help him focus and steel his resolve.

"Gible use dig again, changing direction before coming up and unleashing a Draco meteor!" Ash exclaimed, his eyes blazing as he relished in the chance to have a proper battle and not have to hold back at all.

I knew he loved Dawn and May like sisters (A fact which relieved me immensely), but I also knew they were trained to make their Pokémon look beautiful and stylish not harden them into strong and powerful battlers. This was one benefit that came from being with me again. While he had strengthened himself, and accrued new Pokémon, so had I. We had always been toing the line between being equally skilled so were always able to push each other. He bought the best out in me and I'm damn sure I did the same for him. It was one of the things I loved most about him.

Shaking my head as if I could dislodge the thoughts clouding my focus I returned my attention to the battle. My croconaw had been able to erect a powerful rock tomb around himself, protecting himself from most the projectiles. I heaved a sigh of relief but gasped when I saw another of the brilliant orbs streaking down and firmly hitting my Pokémon when his makeshift shield had been broken.

"Croconaw! Are you ok?" I called out worriedly to the big jaw Pokémon and released the breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw him get up, albeit with a bit of a strain and get back into fighting position.

"Gible, use dig to get close then unleash a dragon pulse" I heard Ash call out.

I knew I couldn't ask Croconaw to use another hover, that took way too much strain on my newest team member and he was tiring greatly. I was going to have to improvise.

"Coconaw jump back and use rock tomb again" I called out, hoping my little Croc Pokémon would have the energy to pull this off.

Thankfully my Pokémon was as stubborn and determined as I was and at the last second jumped out of the way and erected an admittedly weaker pyramid around himself. I sighed in sadness as I saw the brilliant purple energy leave the suspended land sharks mouth and plough into the admittedly feeble defence my Pokémon had managed to created.

Croconaw went flying. Shrapnel's of rock halloed the little Pokémon before crashing around him when he contacted the earth. He weakly tried to push himself up on all fours, and for a moment I though he was going to evolve…

He crashed into the earth again and this time, he did not rise.

The match was officially over.

At some point during the match we had migrated away from the pond and neglected it so I ran over to my Pokémon and pulled his head into my lap. I gave a very cursory look over his tired and beaten body to ensure there was no broken bones before kissing his forehead and thanking him for his hard work.

I saw his tired but smiling face as he was sucked up to rest in his pokeball. I stolled over to Ash and thanked him for the battle. He threw his arms up in the air and said the words that made my heart race.

"Are you kidding? This was the best battle I've had in a long time! The only reason I won was because you kept zoning out, what was that about anyway?" Ash exclaimed, the surety of his words was mirrored by his eyes. Even Pikachu let out an enthusiastic Pika when he picked up on his master's exuberance.

I smiled at him in thanks, I proceeded to tell him I just got lost in thought that's all and I'd be sure to focus more in our next battle. I turned and thanked Brock for being our ref before I turned and ambled in the direction of the lab, walking slowly on purpose to allow my friends to catch up to me. I glanced at the sky and balked as I saw the splashed of orange tinting the expanse and the golden hue donned by the clouds.

I looked at my friends challengingly before we all took off for the lab, Pikachu and my vaporeon bounding beside us. Each one of use pushing our legs and pumping our arms, our competitive spirit still burning after our intense match.

Finally, we arrived and I ended up winning by a hair. Ash and Brock sighed in defeated annoyance as I lorded my and the female races superiority over them causing them to huff. I smirked at them in response, an expression I had been wearing a lot these days and walked breezily past them, ignoring their attempt to mimic me.

When we finally arrived a sombre looking Professor Oak greeted us. He looked at me directly and told me I needed to have a shower and return whatever Pokémon I wanted in my party after I packed my bags.

"Why professor? I thought you were okay with me staying here?" I asked, my eye beseeching him to understand how badly I wanted to stay.

He signed before informing me that the Pokémon league had reservations about me staying here before Erika's gym had exploded like a piece of metal in a microwave. With this new… edition the league had placed a mandatory notice that the league was closing this year and all gym leaders had to reside at the plateau indefinably.

"They can't do that! That's not part of their powers is it professor?" Ash screamed at the aging man which prompted Pikachu to let out an indigent response to the leagues claim.

"Yes, they can Ash, it's for the safety of their gym leaders. The proclaimation came this morning, I waited till now to tell you so you could have some more time with your Pokémon and your friends. I'm sorry Misty this is bigger than me. Erika, St Surge and Forrest are already there waiting" Professor Oak explained, leaning back and propping his arms behind him.

"What about the people who live at the gyms professor, like me and my family?" Brock asked, understandably concerned for the welfare of himself and his family.

Professor Ok waved of his concerns. He explained that the families and gym trainers were going to be allowed free access to stay at the poke centre of their town for if needed and any who did not like that could stay at the oak compound until more permanent solutions were found.

I couldn't believe this. I had just been reunited with my closest companions and this happens. They had flown in from Sinnoh for Arceus sake! I could feel my familiar companion of anger coiling in my veins but I forced myself to remain calm. This wasn't like last time. They wouldn't stop talking to me. This whole situation would be resolved and then things would go back to how they had been these last few days.

Right?

So, that was how I found myself lying on the bed of one of the opulent and quite frankly a bit ostentatious rooms of the Indigo plateau. Immediately after the news I was forced upstairs and robotically stripped my clothes and let the shower spray attempt to wash away my emotions.

On one hand, it was a good thing, this way I would be able to have direct contact with the people in charge of the investigation but on the other… I was alone. The goodbye with my friends was tearful and filled with anger at the league. Ash even suggested I hope on Charizard with him and Brock and we'd fly away from everything. As much as I wanted that to be a reality, I knew it couldn't be. I was the strongest gym leader in Kanto and if I didn't follow the demands of the league none of the others would.

Time went by so fast. One minute I was packing up the few belongings they had managed to salvage from the wreckage of my gym, along with those I stored at the Ketchum household and the next I was flying on top of my gyarados to the league.

When I got there, I was escorted to my room by very official looking people and I couldn't help but try make myself as demure as possible. I felt so out of place in my cut off jean shorts and white tank top compared to their smart and well cut clothes supplied by the league.

I was told I would be fetched for a meeting in a few hours once the other leaders had arrived. I scowled at them as they said with scrunched up expression was informed I should try look more presentable. I pulled the finger at their retreating back and collapsed on my bed. A few hours later this was where I still found myself now, staring at the ceiling above me that even managed to ooze grandeur.

It was that moment that I was rudely ripped from my musings. I glaring accusingly at the door when a little head poked around, gulped when he saw my 'gyarados face' and stumbled through his message to me. When the unfortunate victim of my irritation was finished his superb imitation of a cornered ratatta about to become pray to a Hungary pidgeot, and I had managed to swallow my amusement I proceeded to nod at him. He scampered away and in the process, end up tripping over his own feet.

I shook my head at the idea that to Pokémon league hired staff like that before relenting and dragged my feet to the shower for my second one of the day. While I'm here may as well milk it for all its worth. I stripped my clothes and stepped into the spray. in the most relaxed pace carried out my shower routine using league provided soaps. I was only slightly scared that they got my favourites.

I stepped out into the lavishly designed bathroom, all white with splashes of purple accent; one such accent I was using to dry myself with. The feeling of the luxurious material on my skin made me smile and I made a mental not to steal it when I left.

I wrapped myself in my robe and walked out, pausing to smile at my golduck who had made himself at home on my bed. Even with his evolution and the demise of his dim-witted nature along with the headaches he still retained the ability to release himself on will. I had gotten the professor and other officials to look at the capsule and it turns out it wasn't broken I just had a what they called him 'exceptionally talented pokemon'. I shook my head in mock annoyance at him before crunching my face in confusion when he pointed at the wardrobe. The only sound was my footfalls on the lush carpet and the hitch in my breath and I hesitated before pulling open the doors.

I gasped.

The beauty contained in the dark wood even astounded me. So, that was why they needed to know our measurements and style when the personal info questionnaire came around last year, in case something like this ever happened I thought to myself. I contently ran my fingers over the smooth fabric before stopping when a particular article caught my interest. I smiled before pulling out a pair of jeans, the material started a dark navy at the top before gradually lightening to white and my ankles. The colours made my mind flash to a waterfall and a smile grace my features at this revelation. My hand traced the clothes again before pausing and once again pulling out an item of clothing, this one a pale-yellow tank top with a v neck with thick gold straps. I looked around and smiled happily when I found a white swimmer's bikini and began to tug on the material. I smiled when I saw the way the skinny jeans hugged my body and the way to top accentuated my medium sized chest. My white bikini straps finished off the outfit. I found a pair of navy jandals and slipped them on my feet before towel drying my wet hair which as still darkened by water. I flipped it over and threw it in a messy ponytail and smiled when I saw myself again. I nodded before grabbing my 6 poke balls and sprinted down the hall, sending a prayer to Lugia that I would not get lost.

All eyes turned to me when I flew in the door; my chest rising at an even pace but my cheeks flushed. I quickly apologized before scouring the area, locking eyes with Erika and Sabrina near the back and raced over to them. Only when I was seated did Lance our esteemed champion continue.

"As I was saying" he started, pausing only to glare in my direction 'the elite four and the Indigo Plateau corporation has decided it was safest for you all to reside here until the matter is closed. We have already had two gyms targeted and we do not want any more deaths to happen, hence why the rest have been evacuated. While here you will be given free reign of the plateau. You have been given key cards that will allow you access to all the facilities here, including training rooms. The only place you will not be allowed in is the elite four and champion suites and the arena the elite challenge takes place in. am I clear?" Lance's deep baritone voice called out, enlisting a nod of our heads at his call.

"Excellent. As you all know the Indigo league has been shut while this matter is resolved. All badges earnt this time will continue to count once we reinstate the league. We have contacted other leagues and they have agreed that the Kanto trainer's badges earnt in their leagues will also count. While residing here you will be allowed to keep your entire team here however only 6 Pokémon are allowed on you all times as is the rules of the poke world. You will be encouraged to train 3 times a week and will not be allowed to leave the compound" Lance started but had to stop when a riot occurred.

"What do you mean we can't leave? If any of those babies targeting us try something me and Raichu will electrify their worlds and they will be in for some Hella pain, right Raichu?" The burly shout of LT Surge called out, punctuated by his Raichus call of agreement.

"Yes, I fully understand the necessity of us being here Champion Lance but I don't think it's reasonable to lock us up and forbid us from leaving, do you? What about our friends and loved ones its only with their help that I... I mean we can get through this" Erika added to the argument, her voice breaking on the last part but she kept a brave face.

"yes, Erika I understand that and I am so sorry for the pain you have suffered, and of course you to Miss waterflower" he hurriedly added, looking at my direction and discarding my eye roll.

"I trust your Pokémon are recovering well and the league are going to cover the costs so don't worry about that" He assured, smiling at the sincerity in Erika's eyes at the announcement but the slight smile was removed when he saw me steaming in the corner.

"I understand why your concerned but all your loved ones are welcome here once vetted out. I understand that none of you really want to be here so the Elite four have agreed to give you all 1 on 2 training sessions a week, and on the fifth week you will get a one on one with the elite of your choice. I assure you we are doing everything we can to help and any information you have, however small, and any records you have of your challengers will be welcomed. Thank you, you are all dismissed" Lance finished, nodding and striding out the room.

I felt like an electrical machine that had been doused with a bucketful of water. Many emotions swirled throughout my mind as I tried to process the confusion the echoed in my brain. They were what? Trying to bribe us to stay and go along with their stupid idea by giving us training sessions with the elites? I don't care if they promise me the title of the world's strongest water Pokémon master I refuse to go along with this. It is demeaning and makes the league look weak if we go into hiding.

I voiced my opinions to my fellow league members and a few agreed. The new dark type leader in Viridian city agreed with me and my assessment. Obvious people who agreed was St surge, who went on about how no one would have done this in the war to anyone who would listen in his bellowing voice.

I was only half-heartedly listening to him and the murmurs coming from around me. Everyone was to shocked to leave, each member of the kanto gyms digesting the information. Rina (Sabrina) was quiet as usual but I could see defiance and acceptance warring in her mind if the crease in her forehead was any indication. Erika looked like the only way she was holding up was that her arms were physically crossed and was clinging to her billowing yellow shirt, as if the action would keep her from falling apart. In her verdant green eyes, I could see gratitude shining there and knew she would not be an ally to me in my mission to let us free.

We were abruptly shooed out of the room and told that dinner would be open between 6 and 9 and to go help ourselves as we wished. Most of us nodded but I kept a stony silence. Blaine, the leader in Cinnabar island had a similar expression and I couldn't help the confusion when he gave a peculiar glance and no matter how hard I tried to solve it, it was like his riddles, unless he wanted to understand you wouldn't. I just let it go and turned on my heel and sped away.

I started out walking but in the end, I was sprinting to my room. I gave my golduck a hell of a fright when the door slammed open and I steamrolled in but he visibly relaxed when he saw it was me. I haphazardly wriggled out of my clothes and instead donned a pair of loose short shorts with skins sown in with high cut parts in the corner. They had the league symbol on it as well. I threw on a blue tight exercise top over-top of my bikini. I send a watery smile and Golduck who looked at me with concern. I waved his off and he understood I needed to be alone.

I grabbed a towel and a water bottle and put them in a league backpack which again had their symbol on it. I swallowed back the disgust as it dawned on me I was in their debt and I was no more than a captured Pokémon to them. I was there do their bidding and they were my master but in this case no matter how hard I fought for respect none would be handed to me. I as branded.

In a rush I threw on my black and white laced trainers and sped out of the room and down the halls. I kept my eyes peeled and hungrily looked ahead of me for a door that would let me out of my confinement, if only for a while. After dodging one of my fellow gym leaders (I didn't pause long enough to see who they were) and few wrong turns I eventually found a door that led me outside. I physically felt the chains constraining me fall loose and powered my legs forward. Each stride made a seed of happiness blossom in my chest as for a moment I didn't feel like a puppet there to do the leagues bidding. I was Misty.

The feeling surged when I found lack lustre building with a slightly crumbly roof and wrenched it open after flashing my card. The wall of chlorine hit me and I savoured it. I felt invigorated and quickly lost my clothing before diving in and smiling when I felt the water bend around my bikini clad body.

Chlorine long ago seized to have an effect on my eyes so I could open them a I glided through the pool. Each muscle was tensed perfectly as I flew throughout the water. I lost count of how long I had been there and how many tumble turns I did but you know what? I didn't care. In this moment, it was like I was back in my gym. I was queen of domain again and I wasn't going to let some mundane things like time take this moment away from me.

Eventually I felt a tightness in my muscles that told me I needed to stop or I'd feel pain in the morning. I slowly stopped my arm strokes and just glided to the wall. For a moment, I just lay there. One arm outstretched and flirting with the wall and the other floating calmly beside me. My hair had been plastered back by the speed and the water as I swam but had grown defiant and was floating around me in a halo around my head.

Eventually the calmness ebbed away and I decided I should probably breath. Lifting my body out of the water I let my eyes adjust to the dimmed light.

I smiled and slowly turned around. My eyes encountered another person at the other end of the pool and I did the only thing my fear addled mind could comprehend upon this revelation.

I screamed.

 **Hi all**

 **That was the longest chapter yet since I started this story and I hoped you liked it. There was a little foreshadowing in this chapter even though it seemed non-sequential. Hope you all liked the battle and the pokeshipping part, it was small but it will be slow burn.**

 **As always if you feel so inclined please tell me what you think. Thank you to my reviewer Daphne Pinkfield, glad you like my story and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Have a good day everyone and I'll try update either later this week or next week as uni is restarting so updates will be slower.**

 **Thanks again**

 **Shadows**


	6. Small Victories

Just because I enjoyed the adrenaline that spread throughout my system after an intense battle, swim or even a run doesn't mean I enjoyed being scared and having 3 years shaved off my life. Glaring at the intruder who just smirked at me, I placed on hand on the wall to brace myself and another on my racing chest. Once I felt I was composed enough, I swiftly swam over to the other side of the pool in a cool 8 strokes. I looked up at him and once I saw his condescending smirk so I promptly splashed him. In my mind it was justified but judging from the angered expression on his face I don't think he agreed.

"That's what happens when you sneak up on a girl" I said haughtily only to pause when a thought entered my mind, "What are you even doing here?' I finished, letting confusion colour my tone.

"Well, you looked like you were in such a rush sprinting down the hall I was worried something was chasing you so I decided to follow you to keep away from the dastardly thing" he sarcastically replied, making me narrow my eyes at him in response.

Seeing my less than impressed expression he sighed. Turns out that he agreed with my sentiments on the whole being practically being jailed thing and was coming to talk to me. However, on his way to my room he saw me running here and decided to follow me to have a chat.

Taking a moment to scan his facial expression and eyes for honesty, I decided he was being contrite and hoisted myself out of the pool with a practiced ease. I smirked at him as his eyes roved over my body, a hungry gleam clouding the sarcasm. I crossed my arms and coughed making his eyes rise. He tried to hide his embarrassment with a cocky smirk but the slight reddening of his cheeks gave him away. I rolled my eyes and jogged over to my towel and quickly dried off. Throwing on my clothes I strode over to the bleaches and beckoned him to join me.

I could practically see the innuendo he wanted to say but my sharp glare stopped him from saying anything he'd regret. I may have gotten older and my temper had simmered down slightly, but I was still as irritable as the ocean and the wrong thing could set me off.

"So, Misty what do you think? There must be some way we can either be allowed to leave, escape or at the very least get more freedom" He said before rolling his eyes at the hypocrisy that was the league.

" I don't think we can permantly leave Corbin but I do think we can try get more freedom. I say we talk to the other gym leaders and see who feels which way and then we can figure out which elite is the most sympathetic to our cause." I finished looking at the newest gym leader for any reaction.

"I agree, maybe we can release a press statement or something to show the league is still strong or better yet maybe we can have a competition between gyms and film to see who is the strongest" Corbin suggested to which I nodded.

"The inter-region Gym Leader competition is meant to be held in the next little while, maybe we can speed it up and film it to show the strength of our gyms and that we are still powerful enough to defend our people. We can also get more involved in the investigation, each of us can head an area and get put into teams to streamline our focus" I said, smiling as the thoughts powered through my mind.

"Sounds good Misty, I think we are onto something. Let's go get dinner and we can spend the next few days feeling out our colleague's stances" Corbin said to which I nodded.

I stood up and stretched my back before bending down and picking up my stuff; blatantly ignoring the smirk that graced his smug face at the position I was in.

I hoisted my bag over my shoulders and laced up my trainers before marching to the door. I paused long enough at the door after opening it and exiting to raise my eyebrow at him. He nodded and jogged over, almost losing his balance on the slippery floors as he didn't grow up at the water gym like me. Seriously there was no floor that wasn't saturated; even the inside my house wasn't spared from dampness.

The walk back was nice and Corbin made for a pleasant enough company. It bothered me though that he seemed to know the compound so well, and when I brought it up he just smiled secretly and claimed he just had a good sense of direction. I tried to take my mind off it, telling him I'd meet him at dinner as I needed to drop off my stuff and collect my Pokémon. He offered to go with me but I waved him off and he shrugged before leaving. Something bugged me about him but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Knowing that getting caught up in my thoughts wasn't going to be much help I jogged back to my room, opened the door a bit too fast and it slammed on the wall, scaring Golduck again. Ever since his evolution he was a lot more sensitive to noise, probably due to his psychic powers so things like the doors slamming angered him. I shrugged an apology and he just did the pokemon impression of rolling your eyes and relaxed again.

Glancing around the room I saw my pokemon who could be out of water and were small enough stretched out. We hadn't had time yet to place them in specialised rooms that were suited to their needs but the rule of only having 6 team members on you at once wast temporality lifted. Instead of interacting with them I raced to the shower and stripped of, quickly washing my hair and body and drying off. I didn't want to keep Corbin waiting but I knew people had an issue with chlorine so I was just being courteous. I threw on the same jeans and top as before, recalled 6 of my pokemon and raced out the door letting it slam closed behind me.

After dinner had come to a close we were instructed to each go back to our rooms and recall all our teams. I refused at first but you can't really argue when a huge muscular man who wrestles Onix for fun lifts you up and carries you to your room, making a point of staying there to make sure you do as your told. Sticking my tongue out at him and ignoring the smirk that graced his features I tried to pretend he wasn't there. Which again is slightly impossible seeing as he had to crouch to fit in my door way.

I first picked up my Pokémon's balls who were already occupied as they were either too large or couldn't really function without water. Once that was completed I looked around my other team members and tried to decide who to keep with me. Togekiss looked at me and I couldn't help but laugh as she looked like I had when I refused to recall my team. Even though she was large I knew she wouldn't leave so I allowed her to stay. I ended up keeping Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Golduck, Corsola and Quagsire as well as her but mentally promised the others id change it up tomorrow before recalling the rest.

Once I had gotten my more stubborn pokemon in their balls I nodded at Bruno and accepted my fate. I knew I was being ridiculous but I'd always had my team right outside my room and it hurt me knowing they weren't there. My mind drifted to Seaking and pain filled my heart. I missed her dearly but the league had paid to send her to the lake lucid nurse Joy as she was an expert on water pokemon healing. I don't know where Erika's pokemon where but I knew we wouldn't be seeing them for a while.

We had arrived at the cafeteria again by the time my musings had stopped and I pointedly ignored all the smirking faces. Erika looked as unwilling as I was to have her Pokémon be taken from her and I fully understood that.

Lance explained to us that two leaders were going to go to one Elite member to put their teams into specific areas. Those were the members who were going to train with first tomorrow.

I was placed with Agatha along with Surge so I knew tomorrow would be loud and energetic. Just as I was going to go Lorelai stopped me.

"Misty, I understand this is going to take some adjustment for you an I'm here if you need to talk to someone. However, the main reason I wanted to talk to you is I wanted to offer you a place to keep your part ice type pokemon. I understand if you want to keep them together but my facilities are designed for ice types that's all" She finished off sending me a smile.

Nodding slowly as I was star struck I pulled out Dewgong, Lapras and Cloyster's poke balls. I quickly released them and asked them if they wanted to go to the ice terrain with Lorelai. Dewgong quickly said yes while the other two looked a bit unsure. Lorelie explained it was because they liked both habitats so it was hard to choose. In the end, they went with Dewgong for the night to keep Dewgong company.

Once that was sorted Lorelies group, Forrest and Sabrina followed her happily enough, though with Rina it was hard to tell. I swiftly followed Agatha and tried to tune out Surge talking about the army or whatever. We first got to Surges room and he quickly released his team. I was momentarily taken back to the extent of the pokemon he had and was even more shocked at seeing an Tynamo and Heliolisk, an Unova and Kalos pokemon respectively. I didn't know much about electric types but I know the regions they were from. When Unova and Kalos recently joined the regional alliance, I had to research them.

After Surge momentarily said goodbye to his team we carried on and found my room. Opening the door, I was taken aback by how perfect the room was. Smiling I went over the freshwater pond that had some land attached and released the pokemon who liked that habitat before moving to the ocean part ad released the ones who preferred that habitat there. Gyarados could go in either but since this habitat was deeper he often went in the ocean one. He didn't want me to go so dipped his head and opened his mouth putting me in his powerful jaws. I used to get so scared from this as I did this as a child unwittingly and it made me fear Gyarados but I had complete faith in him. The others didn't share my sentiment and called my name in alarm.

Gyarados dropped back into the water and swim across, keeping his mouth wide open so I could breath. We arrived at the other side and he threw me in the air. I let a gasp out as I wasn't expecting it but instead of closing my eyes and being scared I angled my body so I landed comfortably on his head. Shaking my head at him fondly; especially when he let out as close to a purr as he could, I stroked him in his favourite spot but told him to take me back. I could tell he wanted to argue but was too well trained.

Turning around I waved goodbye to my team, trying to ignore their sad eyes. I ignored the looks the humans were giving me and instead walked out making sure to memorise what room I was in. I could tell they wanted to ask questions but I just shook my head and they both surprisingly respected my wishes. We began walking back and after bidding them goodnight I went to my room, slipped off my clothes and fell asleep surrounded by my team.

A smile slid onto my face as I slowly roused from my sleep. I stretched out my aching muscles before rubbing my eyes before they fluttered open. I felt so well rested despite the heat raised from having my pokemon surround me. Thankfully they were water types not fire types or I'd be in a world of pain. Sighing in contentment I let my eyes open.

It took a moment for my brain to comprehend what was happening and when it did… well let's just say it was the second time I'd screamed in terror since I'd been forced to live at the League.

However, this time it wasn't a person, it was a Gengar. A Gengar that was floating way to close in my personal space.

I glanced at my Pokemon who had woken up from my scream, they glanced at the intruder in worry before resting and going back to sleep. I guess they know this Gengar I thought.

Crackling evilly the pokemon backed up and smirked at me before disappearing in the way ghosts do, leaving the smell of sulphur and confusion in its wake. I glanced down on the bedsheet and saw a small piece of paper. I opened it to see a note from Agatha, my trainer. Of course it was her. Explained why my pokemon weren't too worried about the presence of a Gengar in my room.

I scanned the note before getting up and going to my wardrobe. I scanned it before pulling out a purple exercise singlet with a racerback style on the back and a pair of black exercise short shorts with skins underneath. I tugged a brush through my hair and threw it up in a top knot, dragged my toothbrush across my teeth, recalled my team and proceeded to run out the door, tugging my trainers on as I did so.

Just because I didn't want to be here didn't mean I wanted to piss off any Elite four members, and arguably my current trainer was the most irritable one at that. After all I had my eye on that job one day.

I stopped outside my Pokémon's room and raced in. Agatha told me to bring my weakest team members and I wasn't going to disappoint her by not following her instructions. My team greeted me with excitement which warmed my heart. I released the ones who was in my room into their most desired enclosures before stepping back.

All my pokemon were strong and I had full faith in all of them, however I had to admit some needed more work than others. I'd only had Lanturn for just under a year now and she's evolved about 3 weeks ago, so I chose her, Croconaw was close to evolving, had even gone past the usual level so I chose him. Octillery was in much the same boat as Lanturn being newly evolved so I chose him and to finish it off I chose Luvdisc, Kingler and Starmie, all pokemon I hadn't trained as much as I should've.

After choosing them I told my others I'd visit them soon and I bolted to the cafeteria where Agatha said she'd met us. I was curious to see Surge's chosen Pokemon after seeing he had Unova and Kalos pokemon.

When I finally arrived, I saw I was the last one to arrive so quickly got myself an omelette and coffee and joined my fellow leaders and Elites. We talked for a while and I asked Surge who he was choosing. He explained he had a few new baby pokemon he wanted to level up so had chosen them. I also asked about feeding the pokemon since as far as I knew they hadn't eaten since before we arrived. Turns out the elite four members fed them for us this morning and last night but it'd be our job from now on which I was grateful for as it created bonds between trainer and pokemon.

After finishing our food and retuning our cutlery I found myself walking behind the older woman who although you could tell her age was catching up on her, she still exulted strength. Though it could help that when the light hit you could see the shape of her Gengar hiding in her shadow.

" So Misty any of your chosen ones need water to train?" Agatha's crackly voice called out startling me and dragging my attention away from her undulating shadow.

"Yea a few of them, mainly my Luvdisc and Lanturn though" I said pausing to think about the needs of the pokemon I chose to bring for the training session.

Nodding at me Agatha told us to come close to her so we obliged. Suddenly I felt a cold shiver pass through my body. The shadow seemed to seep into my bones and make me feel heavy and lethargic. A shadow passed over my vision and when it cleared I was standing in a clearing with a small pond. The meadow had been cleared of grass so it was just dirt and wasn't huge but was sufficient for our needs. A Sentry of trees surrounded us and gazed on, seeming to protect us from the wind.

Agatha gestured for us to release our teams so I nodded and obliged. Before me Lanturn and Luvdisc materialized in the water, the rest on the bank. I looked over and Surge had released his team and I couldn't help but be amused at his chosen pokemon. He had selected a baby Pichu, his Unova and Kalos pokemon, His Magnemite, a Plusle and a Minum. Initially I was amused at the fact he even owned a Plusle and Minum as thy were a bit to cutesy for the intimidating man. That thought quickly dissolved when I realised how powerful these pokemon would become under his tutelage along with elite training.

Agatha asked for our reasons and not surprisingly Surge's pokemon were mostly young and hadn't had a chance to develop true power yet. Now, they were sitting at Forrest's pokemon level so were not an actual threat. Agatha just nodded during the explanation before beginning to explain what we were going to do again.

"Firstly, I want to see all the attacks they are able to do and I want you to tell me their level and what you want to achieve with them. I want you to tell me the level you want them to become by the time you finish your training with me" Agatha said stepping back and looking at us with such confidence.

I found out that Surges Pichu was a level 8, his Plusle and Mimum were brothers and were level 13, his Magnemite was a level 18, his Pokémon which I found out was a Helioptile was a level 20 and his Unova pokemon, Tynamo was a cool 25. He wanted each of them to level up at least 5 times, wanted Pichu to get a better grip on his control, the brothers to get used to working alone more, Magnemite to get faster, and Helioptile just needed general improvement.

Agatha told Surge to get the brothers to work on other side of the clearing and work on charging their power fast without their brother nearby. Pichu had to work on charging up his power when needed and try aim at a set of targets, in the centre. She sent out her Ghastly and told Magnetmite to fly around and try avoid Ghastly's shadow balls. The Unova and Kalos Pokémon worked together by having a practice battle to try get Tynamo to charge quicker and more powerfully and the Unova native to just improve.

Once they were taken care off she asked me the same question. I explained how Croconaw could evolve but something was blocking him, explained how Luvdisc wasn't as powerful as it should be, told her how Starmies psychic attacks were weaker than they should be, how Lanturn had recently evolved ad that I'd focussed too much on her water attacks, how Kingler had a limited move pool and how Octillery was newly evolved and struggled with aim.

Once I had finished my explanations she told me to set out my pokemon to train. Lanturn joined Tynamo and Heliotile to learn more electric type moves. Starmie joining the flying race and trying to use psychic to stop the attacks, luvdisc doing strength training, Octillery joining the target practice and Croconaw stayed with Agatha and me.

We stayed out for a good 7 hours with an hours break in between. In the end, all the pokemon had improved and levelled up but my Croconaw still hadn't evolved. Kingler had learned 2 new moves and had the basics of another down it just needed practice to perfect it. I had never been so proud of my team as they had all made headway and as I returned them a smile broke out across my features.

All too soon we were back in the compound and after thanking Agatha I began to walk away. Her blunt voice stopped me before I got too far and I looked back at her to see what she wanted.

"I understand you don't want to be here, to be honest sometimes I don't want to be. You need to trust Lance and know he's trying to protect you all, nothing else. However I will bring up the fact you obviously want to be more involved in the process in the next meeting, goodnight Misty" She said and when I looked back at the path before looking back she was gone.

I smiled as I released my team back into their homes and fed them the food I had been provided. With as many team members I had and a giant Gyarados to feed it took about an hour and a half. It was always exhausting but was always worthwhile as it continuously strengthen our bond. I paused to pat vaporeon on my way out after selecting Kingler, Octillery, Quagsire, Azumarril, Polited and Corsola to join me tonight. I always slept with at least 5 of my team members in my room at night and was not willing to stop this, even if I wasn't at my gym anymore.

I felt on top of the world as I meandered back to my room, Azumarrill at my heels. Vaporeon, Azumarrill and Togekiss loved to follow me around and I always had at least one of them with me. I had decided in the morning I was going to go spend the morning with my team before training Gyarados, Kingdra and Blastoise as they tended to get restless and Blastoise got mischievious, picking fights with the other two if I didn't train them daily.

Pleased with my decision I focused on my journey but instead of continuing it my butt got acquainted with the floor, rudely shaking me fully out of my daydream. I was groggy at first but when I could focus I glared angrily at my assailant who turned out to be Forrest.

"Hey what's the big idea" I growled at one of my best friend's brothers, grinding my teeth for added effect.

"I'm sorry Misty but didn't you hear the news?' He asked before continuing upon seeing my confusion "Blaine's gym has been attacked" he finished, before continuing his run.

It took less than a minute before I was hot on his tail.

When we arrived it was chaos. The meeting room was filled with screams of indignation and anger as the gym leaders battled each other to reach the person who they blamed for this travesty. The room was sweltering as so much kinetic energy heated the air. Pausing briefly, I screamed trying to get everyone's attention. Growing impatient I looked at my darling azumarril who nodded knowing what I wanted. Releasing a weak water gun upon the feuding figures the room momentarily went silent, all looking for the source of the water.

Before they realised what had happened I pushed my way in front and walked straight up to Lance staring him in the eyes. I didn't care if he was the champion, I didn't care if he had an army of dragon pokemon at his disposal. I had righteous fury and nothing would stand in my way of justice.

" What is this I hear about Blaine's gym being burnt down? I thought part of the reason we were here was because if we weren't in our gyms they wouldn't target us, damaging our homes and the putting the people at risk. Do you realize how bad this is making the league look?" My octaves gradually rose until I was jabbing him in the chest, my face flushing and my eyes steeling.

Momentarily taken aback Lance just stared at me not knowing what to do in the face of my ire. Sure, he could face an angry dragonite without breaking a sweat but undoubtedly, he wasn't used to such treatment from a human however I refused to back down.

"You promised us coming together like this would be a show of strength! However, as I said it just makes us look weak. Why don't you let us Gym leaders actually help out instead of jailing us like a common prisoner!" I finished up screaming, my voice carrying in the echoing silence.

"I understand your concern miss Waterflower however this is a matter for the elite four and me, your gym leaders may be powerful in your own right but you simply do not have the fire power we do" he said, a frown etching itself on his tanned skin.

" We may not be quite on your level however we are plenty powerful. Plus, we know our cities and gyms like the back of our hands along with being closer with the trainers and having connections with them that you do not have. Adding us together to make one team would improve us all so much and would actually show a strong front" I finished, crossing my arms and fighting a smile as I saw Azumarrill copy my stance as best she could.

" I agree with the girl Lance. Besides When the gym leaders are allowed to go all out they are plenty a challenge. Misty is almost on elite level herself" Agatha said, daring lance to challenge her.

Looking around most of the gym leaders nodded in agreement along with the elite four members. Sensing he was outnumbered lace relented and said the words that would make any girl puff with pride at getting this imposing man to bend to her will.

"Tell me your plan"

 **Hey everyone so sorry for how long this took, my personal life just piled up. I've had this written for a few weeks now but just hadn't had a chance to finish it yet.**

 **Next chapters going to have a lot of drama and the central plot will start to unravel. Ash and Brock won't have a huge role yet but they will come soon. I'm thinking of writing a series of one shots detailing how Misty got her other pokemon if you guys are interested.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this update and will try update again this month**

 **Shadows**


End file.
